Rape me for joy
by Shimmer of an Angel
Summary: KradxSato Krad is angery with Satoshi and rapes him... I suck at summaries but read it anyway please! Flames are accepted. Might be Disconntinued
1. Chapter 1

Title/ Rape me for joy

Authoress/ Shimmer of an Angel

Shimmer of an Angel/ This is my first ever M rated fiction so flames are accepted- as are _constructive _reviews. Thank you and sorry if it sucks.

&&&&&

Krad forced me against the wall of my room as soon as we entered the apartment room. He was obviously displeased with the fact that just earlier I had broken our agreement and had refused to let him molest my body.

-----------

_Krad's gloved hand tightened around the thief's neck, cutting off the air he's body so desperately needed. His fingertips pawed at the hands that pinned him against an alleyway wall, forcing the life out of his body._

'_Krad!' Satoshi's shrill mental cry was ignored by the beast as his grip only tighter. 'We had a deal Krad! You can't kill him!' Satoshi knew that Krad would use these words against him in some way._

"_No my pet… I promised not to kill Daisuke… not Dark" Inside his mind Satoshi was going hog wild, trying desperately to stop the curse and break the bounds he was force behind._

'_They're the same people! The same!' Sato-sama knew he was fighting a loosing battle as he clashed himself against Krad's mental barriers, trying to beat his way out._

_Dark's breaths were growing shorter and his existence was flittering between Daisuke as his eyes changed between red and purple. His pawing hands were growing lax and his fetal attempts to brake free grew smaller and weaker._

_Krad lowered Dark's limping body to the ground, letting little gasps of air pass through the thief's parting lips._

"_I will make you a deal Sato-sama…" Suspicion racked my system but desperation drew me to do stupid things. "I have grown bored with being ignore… I wish for you my pet… I wish for your body." _

_I knew what he was asking for- a deal… If I wanted Dark and Daisuke to live he was free to touch my body in anyway. As my lack of response dragged on Krad's grip tightened, once again, forcing the air he desperately needed away._

'_f-fine… I… I agree' A smirk played on Krad's lips as he slipped his hand away from Dark's neck, letting him crumple upon the ground, choking for the fresh air that passed through his lungs._

_-----------_

His hiss of furry gave me courage but also filled me with dread. I was in for it tonight… I had finally caused the hunter to snap. His white teeth flashed in his snarl before he forced his lips on mine.

The pressure bruised them in a matter of seconds and the biting sent them into a spasm of bleeding. The teasing he had started out with was gone as he pressed his body against mine, grinding his hips as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

His free hand slipped between our bodies, where he fumbled with the waist of my boxers. I tried to struggle again but all I did was cause him to bite harder into my lip.

Blood was trickling down my face and my lips and eyes were puffy. Krad paid me no heed, only a grin and a glace before pulling me off the wall and tossing me onto the bed. I bounced and almost fell off the edge, bindings that did not exist before now held my hands behind me.

Krad didn't waste time before he straddled me against the bed. This time he aimed for my neck and my chest. He exchanged between hard nips and suckling on my neck as he let his fingers work on my nipples.

Blood pored from my neck, trickling down onto the bed as Krad, once again, ground his hips into mine. He moved his mouth to my ear where he stopped- even stopping the slow grinding of his hips to whisper into my ear.

"_Tonight… your mine,"_ With every breath I took I fought the body that was pressing against me, refused to give in to his cravings, refused to give into his lust… but with every struggle I gave he gained more strength.

Tears of frustration began to fall from my eyes when I felt his hands slid down my arms before yanking them above my head. Beads of sweat and water dripped off my arms as he used the torn fabric besides my bed to tie my hands.

He left my feet untied as he pushed open my still covered legs, ignoring the protest I gave and the pitiful pleas I gave- no one would hear me as Krad raped me tonight… and no one would care when he did it again.

I felt the fabric around my slim waist being tugged at my Krad's persistent hands. He paused just before uncovering me and slipped away, slowly undressing himself until he was standing stark naked in front of me.

I jerked my head away from the sight that beheld me, screwing my eyes shut so I could prevent him the pleasure of knowing I was shocked by the sheer size of his manhood… and scared at the same time to know that would be thrusting into me in.

"_What's the matter my pet… Are you afraid of me so already?"_ Not opening my eyes to him but turning my head so I could glare into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you!" A sadist smile dance across his rose petal lips as he swayed towards me, trailing to my bed and once again straddling my waist; letting a slim hand slip over my jaw he forced me to look into his harsh eyes.

"_Do not avoid me Satoshi-sama." _I pulled my head out of his grasp and shoved it into my pillows, blocking my view of the homicidal angel that pinned me to my bed. It was because I could not see him that the gasp tore threw my lips when I felt his canine teeth sink into my neck.

Suckling and nipping at the skin on my neck angry welts began to appear. I could feel the tingle of his breath and the wetness of his tongue, every once in a while a nip would pierce into my skin tearing more gasps threw my lips.

I squirmed under his weight as he began kissing his way up my neck. Pausing at the large vain he chuckled, watching it pulse with the beat of my racing heart. He drew a hand under me, sliding it down to the small of my back where he started to trace teasing circles, sometimes sliding the fingers just past the hem of the fabric.

The other hand traced its way across my chest, drawing lazy circles across the taunt nipples, drawing them to attention as he slipped down my waist until he was lying across my body, his manhood hover just above mine, almost close enough to cause friction.

His lips abandon my flushed neck as he trailed little butterfly kisses down to my left nipple, stopping to give it an experienced swirl of his tongue.

Surprise caused me to arc my back and gasp as he pulled me against him pressing us even closer as he let our groins clash together, rubbing the fabric of my boxers between us to cause more friction.

Deep in my throat I could feel a moan stirring- it was like someone had stuffed cotton balls in my mouth and left me with a glass of water named Krad… the dryness in my throat and the pulse of my dick rubbing against his was addicting.

'no!' I knew I was fighting a losing battle- that deep inside I was enjoying the pain Krad was inflicting on me but the rational side of me said this was a trap- biting my lips together tightly I fought back a moan that aced to get through.

I knew I would regret telling him to stop- if he really did something inside me would die… and if he didn't he would just push on slower and force me to moan- force me to say his name… wither in pleas to stop or pleas for more.

"Krad- s-stop it!" I wiggled under his hot body, trying to pull away from the flesh that pressed against me, trying to break the exotic dance he had us rapped up in. The struggling had knocked the pillows away, giving me a full view of the smirk that crossed the angels face.

The hand that had been tracing teasing circles froze, pushing me upwards till my chest was fully against his and his body covered mine. Still I wiggled against him, gasps and pants slipped through my mouth.

Krad's chuckle rang in my ears ad he set me back onto the bed, once again rolling his hips annoyingly slowly so our dicks would rub gently and the fabric would shift and stick.

He watched me with a triumphant gaze as I bit my bruised lips till they bled, desperately trying to keep the moan locked up inside. Propping himself on his elbows he slipped down my body, letting his hand trickle across the fine hairs that stood up.

The lust in his hurting eyes scared me, but I would let Krad see that- I hid all my emotion as he drug his nails softly over my torso, littering kisses and nips in my skin.

Again I struggled, pulling at the cloth that held me to my bed post and wiggling my legs in attempt to push him off. The moan I had been holding in split out, mangled with a cry and a gasp when I felt his teeth pulling down my boxers, slowly exposing my package to his hungry eyes.

Chuckling quietly he watched my dick, already hardened by the early evens of groin clashing my legs were tinted pink from the friction. A slight tugging… tingling feeling below my navel rose goose bumps over my skin as he drug his hands on the flesh that stood by my groin, avoiding touching it at all he aroused me even more with the gentle kisses and nips that encircled the inside of my legs.

I wanted desperately for him to go on- to touch me… to make me feel whole and I knew he wanted me to groan… to cry out his name in pleasure, begging him to go on- and I knew I was close to doing it… close to losing it all and trusting into his groping hands.

I had enough self control to stop from thrusting but I couldn't stop the shiver that racked my body and the small arch I gave to his cold touch. He blew softly over the tip of my dick, chuckling as I squirmed away from the breeze.

A small kiss brushed over the tip and his tongue passed teasingly over the slit- I couldn't stop my body anymore, I thrust up, trying to force my dick deeper into his mouth. Cold hands on my hips held me down, forcing me to take this at his pace.

"_Still want me to sto_p?" When I didn't reply immediately he growled, digging his nails into my hips, showing me his displeasure with my pause. Indecisiveness wracked my mind as I tried to sort my thoughts out.

'Do I want him to stop… or do I want him to keep-' Another gasp ripped through my parted lips as he gave my member a quick lick, letting me get a taste of what he had in store for me.

"Answer me my pet… do you want me to… stop?" This time he did not wait for me answer to his wishes as he moved on, slipping a hand over _it_ and running his manicured nails over the length.

A moan of displeased aching passed through my lips when his golden head pulled away from my swollen member and he sat up, moving again so he was an arms length away from my tied hands.

"Tell me Satoshi-sama…" His breath slipped across my bare neck and down my back as he inched his head to my ear, stopping to nibble to lobe. "If you do not wish me to go on…" A single finger was trailed across my member, never touching but close enough that I had to acknowledge its presence. "Then simply say no…" His tongue flicked across the shell of my ear turning it a flushed pink. "I will stop… and you will have no more…" he nipped the lobe and settled back way from me. "More pleasure."

My throbbing member was left unattended to as Krad stared at me, watching my face for any sign of flaw… not that he needed to look closely, the sweat and water that streaked my face dripped away and my bangs were matted against my forehead.

I knew he would wait for my answer before doing anything. If I said yes he would eventually fuck me… and maybe untie me and have me fuck him, if I said no… then I would be forced into being fucking and fucking him- and never get untied so I could show him the things he was showing me.

"I'm waiting…" The smarter part of me said to say yes- that way it would be less painful… more… pleasurable… but the stubborn part of me screamed to say no… to let him have his fun but _never _under my content- and guess which one I said… let me give you a hint- it wasn't the smarter one.

"N-no… I want you to… g-go a-away…" I knew I sounded pathetic- even to _me _I sounded pathetic and no doubt to him I sounded like a small child.

"Very well" He gave me a shrug and leaned back in. "But I shall have you know…" He kissed my lips tenderly. "You can change you mind now…" Still I shook my head, also shaking in body.

"Ah…" A dangerous smile played over his lips. "I was hoping you would say that." I wished I could burry my head back in the pillow and never come back out… that way Krad wouldn't be able to see the cries I would give when he forcibly fucked me.

The tender kiss became a bruised kiss as he pushed down, pressing our members painfully hard together as he ravished my mouth with his tongue. I yanked my head to the side, ignoring the saliva that dripped out of my mouth.

Krad was no longer gentle with me, with one hand he yanked my mouth back against his and with the other he brutally pinched my nipples, scratching them to make me gasp and give him a cavern to enter his pink muscle into.

The hand on my chest- now splattered with my blood, grabbed my dick slowly tracing long strokes across it, drawing it back into arousal, forcing me to the edge of an organism. It didn't take me a lot to get hard, just like it didn't take Krad a lot to pull his tongue out of my throat and begin biting a path down my neck and across my upper body.

Pain and pleasure wreaked havoc on my hormones, both drawing me closer and closer to the edge of exploding all over Krad and myself.

With a moan and a cry Krad allowed me to thrust into his waiting hands as I exploded over his groin and my stomach. A smirk rested on his lips as he once again worked on making me hard, only stopping to brush of his own groin with my lube.

His soft mouth slipped over my length, driving me insane with playful licks and small hums to tingle my sensations. His teeth rubbed up and down as he began to suck my dick, licking the slit free of pre-chum every chance he got.

The places his mouth could not reach he touches, instead, with his hands, stroking and squeezing gently. Another hand slipped down to fondle my sacs, juggling the around and brushing them with elongated fingers.

I couldn't stop the moan and cries of pleasure that torn my lips- never crying his name but edging him on with pleading sounds for pleasure. A familiar feeling of tingling came over my naval as Krad began to suck harder, drawing more pre-chum into his mouth and drinking it like a drug.

"K-Krad!" This time I did cry his name as I released my seed into his waiting mouth. He drew his head away, swallowing the seed like candy and licking perfect lips, yearning for more. With a small hum of delight he leant up to kiss me again, letting me taste my self on his tongue.

"Now…" Krad traced teasing circles up my arms stopping to tug gently at the fabric around my wrists. "I can let you go my pet… but that means you will have to react back with your hands…" I knew what he wanted- he wished to be touched… he wanted me to taste _him. _

A silence fell over us as I pondered my answer, only broken by the sighs of his even breath and the gasps of my ragged ones. Slowly I nodded, I knew that I wanted him… and I knew he wanted me… maybe being fucked wasn't so bad after all…

The fabric that bound my wrists to the bad post slipped of, landing on the floor beside the bed as Krad watched me carefully. I didn't move- I barely aloud myself to breathe as I watched him with half-lidded eyes.

Satisfied he slipped his hands away from me, standing beside the bed at his full height, allowing me to take in every crevasse of his faultless body. He reached out, taking each of my shoulders in his hands and pulled me down onto my knees, forcing me to look straight at his groin.

"If you do not fulfill your side I will not fulfill mine." The threat was clear- either I gave Krad the pleasure he wished for and stalled the time before he fucked me or he skipped the pleasure, didn't take it easy on the fucking and hurt me like hell… I chose better this time.

Slowly I brought a trembling hand to his stomach, resting it there as I pushed him back towards the bed. At first I thought he was going to refuse and just tell me to get my mouth fucked why I was on the floor, kneeling between his legs and leaving himself in control but he let me slid him back onto the bed, only sprawling all the way down with I pushed a little harder.

I let him lay there for a while, the cool breeze that drifted from the air conditioner brushing across his body. I wasn't sure where to start- the dick… or drag it out until he was begging me to touch his dick.

I decided I wanted him to beg for my touch- sick- but he made me do it so as a consequence… I would make him do it… I hated how he always had control and was fully ready to take charge this one chance I got… even if it meant I would have to give Krad what he wanted.

Slowly and unsurely I slipped a leg over his waist, only sliding up to straddle him when he did not struggle or give any hint of fighting me. It felt weird to have my dick on his stomach… but it felt weirder to know it was _Krad _underneath me.

Leaning forward and propping myself up on my elbows I watched Krad, eye to eye. His lips were slightly parted and I could feel the hot air rush out across my face, it was as if he was begging me to kiss him… begging me to explore the cavern the velvety mouth could expose.

Hesitating I leant down until my mouth was just above his, our breath mixed together and our nostrils were filled with each others sweaty stench. Krad was the one to close the distance between us, lifting his head slightly so our lips touched tenderly.

Slowly I grew into the rhythm we were moving at and I let myself sink against him, my stray hands massaging his scalp. Opening my mouth slightly I flicked my tongue out across his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth and teething it teasingly.

I didn't need to beg for an entrance to his mouth- his lips had parted already and when I let my teeth slip of his saliva covered lip he licked mine, indicating he wished for more.

Ignoring his request I sucked on his top lip giving him a small roll of my hips to drive him wild- it worked; a low moan escaped through his lips when I pulled away to catch my breath and to let him catch his.

His eyes hungered for more and his body was begging for it… but he wasn't… _yet. _This time I obliged to his request, kissing his mouth only momentarily before slipping my tongue into it.

The moist cavern was soft and he didn't fight my tongue from ravishing his mouth as I searched, tracing it across every inch I could reach. Finally he brought his tongue to meet mine, pushing against it lightly to ask for more.

I rolled my tongue across his own, massaging it like I was his scalp. A moan of pleaser tingled across his lips and vibrated mine when I fully extended my body across his, not fully covering his like he had mine.

I pulled my mouth away from his, gasping slightly for breath, he seemed perfectly fine, not one breath out of place… but something in his eyes told me he wished for more… something only I could give him.

Kissing my was up to his ear I licked the shell- copying the things he had done to me, trying to find his weak spot before he found mine. I nipped the lobe before nipping the skin just under his jaw- this was his weak spot… his neck was his weak spot.

Little moans and cries filled my ears when I nipped the flesh, sucking at the welts then blowing on them to fade them. Every once in a while I could let my tongue flick out and lick a welt like it was ice cream, adding new things onto the pleasures he had given me.

The steady course down his body paused at the pink nubs on his chest. The seemed to call to me, beg me to lick them, to suck on them, to nourish them… so that's what I did… I guess I was a bit stupid to think Krad would let me have all the control but for now I was content with what I had… I could deal with not being _all _the way in control as I swirled my tongue on the nipples twin.

When I pulled my head back, away from the flesh that held welts inflicted by me Krad gave a whimper… well not really a whimper but a sigh/whimper of disappointment. The disappointment didn't last long though as I began to kneed the flesh of his thighs like bread dough, always passing him member without a touch.

"Satoshi-sama…" It was obvious he was sick of waiting but this wasn't what I wanted… I wanted him to beg for my touch… not demand for it. Pretending like I couldn't hear him I kissed my way down his stomach and around his member, beginning my sucking and nipping there, well aware of the pre chum that was now slipping off Krad's dick.

It didn't take long for Krad to catch onto what I wanted, and it didn't take long for him to oblige.

"Please Satoshi-sama…" The words were foreign to his tongue but he knew I wouldn't take his groin in my hands unless he begged for it.

"No." A low growl admit from his throat as I pulled my head away from his thighs and lay onto of him again, never for a moment letting his member touch mine. "I don't think you're ready yet."

Listening to him growl I caught him of guard when I let my weight all the way down, smashing my dick into his and grinding my hips into his own. The gasp I had been waiting patiently for came quickly and the moan soon after.

The friction between the rubbings of our groins was driving him mad, I could tell he was on the edge of releasing- I was to… not that he needed to know. Just before he let go I stopped, pulling my body off of his and reducing the friction to nothing.

This time Krad did take control, grabbing my ass and yanking me back down, moving my hips for me and creating the friction we had moments before; for a moment I fought him but soon I gave in… he needed my touch and this was his way of begging.

Again I pulled back, and again he tried to pull me back down against him. This time I had the upper hand- even if he pushed me down I wouldn't grind, the friction would be lost and the seed would be wasted.

"Krad… if you want this… you have to beg for it." For a moment I thought he would decline so I gave a slow roll of my hips to keep him hard and remind him he had seed to give.

"P…please… s-Satoshi-sama…" Accepting that as the best I would get I clashed down again, satisfied with the moan of pleasure that broke though his lips. I didn't have to rub long before his seed broke loose, splattering all over my stomach.

A satisfied sigh was passed through form the man under me… but alas, satisfaction does not least long. He pressed his dick against mine again and kissed the crook of my neck… telling me he was ready to move on.

Slowly my hand slipped over his pulsing dick, rubbing it gently in my trembling hands that matched my trembling breath. I had no clue what to do- I had no clue how to arouse the curse best… and he knew that.

Waiting until my hands were all the way around his dick he trust into them, pulling away to cause my nails to rack over them. Like a little fly was buzzing in my mind Krad gave me the information on how to fuck a guy, feeding me images and thoughts.

Slowly my head descended on his large dick taking it in full length. Letting his dick slip into my mouth was odd, but it was even odder when he began to thrust into my mouth, creating a friction in my mouth that drove me for more.

I reached my hands around his waist and stilled him, flicking my tongue across the slit at the top, tasting the vinillay pre chum that began to spill into my mouth. I remembered the feeling of Krad's teeth against mine and began to bob my mead up and down, rubbing my teeth against the tender flesh and humming a small song to create a tingle.

I shifted him left hand off of his hip, fondling the ignored sacs gently, causing more please to him. He didn't even give me a warning before he went over the edge- I was planning on spitting but Krad had different ideas.

Flipping me over before i could pull my mouth away he put me in a position were it was, swallow or choke, I chose to swallow. He didn't move his dick from my mouth until I licked the seed off, leaving nothing.

"mm… your good my pet… now I lust for you even more…" Pulling his dick out of my mouth he brought three fingers up to replace it. "Suck." Okay- mental problems or whatever… but I did it… I didn't know what it was for but Krad had begun to grope me again and I was ready to do anything.

His fingers slipped out of my mouth with ease, leaving a line of saliva to join the sweat, seed, and water that littler my body. His mouth, once again encircled my throbbing dick, and he made the point that I would be the one thrusting into his mouth this time.

When at first I didn't thrust Krad brought the hand that didn't have my saliva behind my back and pushed my ass upward into his mouth, letting him suck on it and letting me fuck his mouth.

When he figure I had the rhythm he stopped pushing, letting me thrust at me own pace, letting _me _be the one to fuck his mouth… for a while I thought I was in control of this situation… for a while.

Pain burst through my body as one of Krad's fingers shoved into my ass, stretching me out for… further use. In the shock of the pain tears sprung to my eyes, never falling but threatening to.

Krad could feel, or just knew that what he was doing was causing excruciating pain and he obviously didn't care. Another finger was thrust into me as Krad, now sucking on my dick given the fact that I could no longer think straight, bobbed his head along me dick as he searched for something inside me.

A sudden prod inside my body sent me into a spasm of pleasure, igniting a fire inside me that forced a long moan and a cry out of my lips, almost breaking the knowledge of the pain.

"K-Krad… do it… a-again…" He knew what I wanted and knew that I was desperately wishing for more… no matter how much I would deny it later. The third and last finger was pushed in; all three forced into the puckered entrance and moving around in the tight cave he wished to enter.

All the fingers were shoved against my weak spot, throwing spasms of pleasure and pain throughout my body, letting me beg for more and cry for it to stop. He knew, even without my exchange of a whimper, that I was going to seed again… for the third time that night.

He pulled his fingers out of my still tight entrance as I released, again swallowing the sperm I presented him with. A devilish smirk once again donned his lips as he shifted my legs apart, moving his groin closer and closer to my entrance.

I don't know why but I never imaged it would hurt- well I expected it to hurt some but the amount of pain I felt when just the _tip _of his dick slipped in was excruciating. Krad paused, watching silently as a single tear traced down my face.

The rational side of me was awake now- the side that didn't like the fact that Krad was getting ready to thrust his large member deep inside my body, claiming me as his mate for the rest of eternity.

I was confused now- I wanted him to stop the pain… I wanted him to get away from me- I didn't like him! I didn't want him to be my first! I didn't want him at all! Frustration grew greater as Krad crouched still, keeping the tip of his cock in my ass but not thrusting in to me.

"Krad- what did you do to me?" I knew something was wrong with my mind, this wasn't me… this was something Krad was doing to my body and mind to get his pleaser and claim me at the same time.

With a sudden jerk I tried to pull away, pushing up so to get his dick out of me- but as I did so Krad leaned forward, slipping half way in, his eyes half-lidded and lips parted, taking in every moment that he spent between the tight walls of my body.

"Don't pull away my pet…" I knew he was taunting me, almost daring me to try and pull away… this is how it had always been, Krad's lust had finally driven him over the edge… his lust that had force him to do something to my mind.

Avoiding the thoughts that told me just to stay still I, once again, tried to pull away. This time Krad did not pause, his dick was fully submerged in my ass and he was thrusting without a second thought about my withering body underneath him.

The pain and friction that ripped at my mind was driving me insane but every time he would thrust he would also hit a bundle of nerves, cause pleasure in my pain. A small leak of tears rushed down my pale face, dripping down my chin and across my stomach.

Lust drove his thrusts deeper and forced his body to move faster as he clutched my sides forcing my to be the one to move down his length, forcing me to be the one plunging him into myself.

A mangled cry tore from my lips as he hit the bundle of nerves again, throwing me off the edge and into release for the forth time. Krad's release came soon after, rushing deeper inside of me then his throbbing dick did.

"Next time Satoshi-sama… next time you will be the one milking me…" Krad's breath tingled across my dick as he disappeared, leaving me to deal with the broken chaos that wrecked havoc in my broken mind.

Shimmer of an Angel- wow… that was hard to write… I'm not sure if this will be a one shot but if you guys want more just tell me and I might add another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title/ Rape me for joy

Authoress/ Shimmer of an Angel

Shimmer of an Angel/ Wow- I was severely afraid I wouldn't get any reviews and even if I did they would be flames! Thank you EVERYONE! Cookies and cake to you all! This chapter might not be as good as the last one! Flame me if you like!

&&&&&&&&

**This story is dedicated to XMooDRingX**

Note for XMooDRingX: I'm bi too so its okay.

&&&&&&&&

Slowly, I cracked an icy blue eye open groaning at the effort of it. Everything on my lean body ached, every muscle screamed, every bruise throbbed, and every breath was labored and coming out in shudders- to put it shortly I felt like shit.

For the longest time I lay still, my back pressed against the wet bed**- **still wet from our... activities, my eyes were screwed shut, and my mind was moving about as fast as a snail. Nothing made sense- like why I was naked, why I was bleeding, why I was laying in what was obviously semen, and why I couldn't stand up.

Leaning over the bed I let my feet sink to the floor, letting the flinch of pain be exposed outward. I steadied my hands against the bed and pushed up- I didn't even make it to my feet before I collapsed in a heap just barely upon the bed.

Tears welled in my puffy eyes as pain and remembrance smashed down on me… I knew why it hurt; I knew why the bed was wet, why I was naked, and why the shimmering form of Krad was piecing itself together over me.

I felt the cold hand before I saw it, pushing gently on my shoulder and massaging the skin carefully, fully aware of why I hurt. Protesting against the demon would come later- at the time the pain up my ass had my full attention.

Another cold hand rapped around my waist tugging me tenderly on top of the body that now lay beneath me. A cold sadistic smile crossed 'his' lips as he pushed me to full height, forcing me to sit and straddle him.

The fingers splayed across my chest, brushing one of my nipples and teasing my skin. I let my head hang and my hair stick out in a mess of disarray, that's when I discovered the man under me was naked- like he was last night.

As gracefully as I could manage I pulled away from his touch- not that graceful was the word to describe what happened. Upon pulling back I heaved myself to the side and went tumbling across the floor to smack into my bedroom door, adding an extra painful throb to my headache.

Krad chuckled and rolled _much _more gracefully off the bed then I did, slipping to his feet and tracking his way over to me. He seemed to float across the floor… almost hovering over the carpet.

He reached down to me, ignoring my pitiful whimper as he tugged me to my feet and pressed me against the wall. His legs passed over mine and his hips pressed just above mine, my legs shakily placed between his.

A sly hand slipped down my chest and splayed out on my stomach as its partner pulled my lips against his, pressing them together in a morning kiss.

I couldn't find it in me to fight him when I pulled my bottom lip into his mouth, scraping his teeth over it, flicking his tongue along it, and nipping the outer flesh teasingly.

When Krad released my bottom lip he moved on, pressing against the barrier of flesh and bone that kept him from exploring my mouth. Determined as I was to keep him out of me… to keep him from getting to deep to finding the truth; I couldn't help but gasp when I felt his hand move lower, pressing against my dick.

The Angel was wasting no time and taking no chances- his tongue immediately took refuge in my mouth, touching every inch- behind the teeth, under _my _tongue, over the roof of my mouth, and back to the top of my tongue.

What I wanted to do was gasp and scream- but none of it was possible. The hand that was on my stomach and forcing me against the wall slipped around my waist as he dragged me to the bed, laying me down on it slowly and always keeping skin contact.

Almost desperately I wanted to give this thought, but at the moment… but at the _moment_ I was trapped. My arms were uselessly pressed behind my back and Krad's knees kept my legs apart while his weight kept me still.

Some part of me was screaming… but not a very big part- the big part was moaning… moaning into Krad's parted mouth, tingling as my saliva mixed with Krad's… mixed with my other halfs'; enjoying and fearing at the same time.

His tongue trailed out of my mouth as he kissed and nipped his way up to my ear- stopping only to give my jaw line a rather hard nip. Slowly he worked his 'magic' on my ear.

Again he used his well experienced tongue, tracing every line and crevasse, dampening everything he could touch. I was lost within the bliss of it- mesmerized by the pure joy that filled my heart as he flicked his tongue all over my ear- Krad however would not have me lost in joy.

A sharp nip on the lobe brought me back to life- with a yelp and a squirm I pulled my chest away Krad's bare chest- trying, once again, to get him away. His chuckle vibrated though my body and his breath tickled my ear.

"_Come on Satoshi… you were enjoying this." _My breath hitched in my throat as I stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore Krad's hot breath on my neck.

He licked my neck, sucking and nipping, leaving fiery red welts to cool off under his hot breath- pain and pleasure were mixed together, foggy like a dream. I need Krad to heal me… I wanted Krad to heal me… I wanted to know what it felt like to be under him… and he knew I wanted this- no matter how much I denied it… he knew I wanted this again.

Once again his mouth found mine, this time pressing hard against it- almost hard enough to bruise. Even with the heat of the kiss I could feel Krad's hand, tracing small circles on the nubs of my chest, teasing me into submission.

I had never experienced anything like this- of course Krad had teased me in…sexual ways before but never had it meant anything… had it? Was this all a game to him? Did I mean anything to him… anything at all?

Krad did not like being ignored, hated it, despised it and spat upon it- in short he wouldn't stand for it. The stray hand- the one he had implanted in my hair moved- at an alarmingly fast rate.

I barely had time to gasp before his left hand was hovering not even inches away from my exposed dick, watching my eyes carefully for any sign of struggle.

I was struggling- with myself. On one side I wanted to push him away… he didn't need to go _that _far to heal me… but on the other side I wanted him to touch me… I longed for his touch, his kisses, his body- I didn't know what side to choose.

"_Can't choose?" _Silently I cursed myself, I should of thought he would hear me… after all we did share thoughts- that's when a thought hit me… could it be that the things Krad were feeling weren't _his _feelings- they were my lusting for him, for my other half?

Krad's fingertips brushed lightly over my penis and his tongue pressed against mine, driving me insane with longing. Slowly I pressed back, engaging a war that I knew I had no chance at winning.

I could feel Krad relaxing- he no longer expected me to fight his fast pace- that's why I caught him off guard. My hands shot to his chest and I shoved away, pulling myself out from under him and tumbling onto the floor.

I tried standing- tried to make my legs move, tried to run- but something in me wasn't working… it was like my body couldn't reply to my brain.

'Damn!' Getting fucked earlier had a strange effect on my body, I found it impossible to do anything more then wiggle under the bed- just out of Krad's reach.

I pulled back even farther when he lay out on the floor, watching me cower under the bed like a deer in the headlights. Relief and disappointment pumped into me when I saw his newly placed boxers- I didn't know why I had even looked at his boxers, looked for the boxers at that, I just did.

I knew I was on dangerous ground when Krad started his coxing, every honey filled word was entranced with magic, and every promise was bound by magic- the amount of magic he was using was stifling… I knew it was barely any compared to what he could do but it was stifling anyway.

Krad reached a hand under the bed, brushing his hand against my cheek and falling silent… the magic that filled the room was tingling but disappearing; only faint traces remained.

"_It's okay my pet" _I hadn't noticed that I was pulling away from Krad, pressing myself against the wall and moving away from his touch. _"I healed you… nothing more._" Slowly, realization dawned on me- I didn't know why Krad had replaced his boxers but I did know that whatever was making me ill was now gone. _"Will you come out now?"_

I shifted, and pulled myself out from under the bed as Krad moved away, letting me move. Still unable to stand up I relied on Krad as he pulled me to my feet. He slipped me onto his back and dragged me into the bathroom; starting the shower.

He slipped me onto the toilet and pulled on my pants, trying to slip them past my waist- not that he met much resistance… only some. I was confused by what he was doing but it made sense all the same… I had to be naked to shower and I couldn't move myself so I would need his help- no matter how much I denied it.

Lifting me like a small child he set me in the tub, watching the water rush over my body and watching… more… secretive places with small glances. I knew Krad wanted to continue with his night time ravish but I didn't… well not much.

Krad slipped into the tub as well, lifting me forward so he could sit behind me. Legs pressed against mine and his stomach against my back- shocked and pleased with the feeling of my skin against his I was dimly aware that he no longer had his boxers on.

"What a-are you doing?" I really didn't want him to move- I wanted to stay like this, but common sense told me I should at least _try _to get him off me. Lean arms wrapped around my waist as Krad began to wash my body, letting the soap stubs rush down the drain.

I could feel the weight of the water on my hair and the water rushing off his hair between our bodies. Krad didn't answer me, he just kept scrubbing. I was aware that his hands and the washcloth was moving lower but I made no attempt to stop him- I wasn't really in a great position to ask for him to stop either.

For a while, I had watched his hands move over my body but when he let go of the washcloth and let it fall to the bottom of the tub I leaned back into the crook of Krad's neck and buried my face there- quite content with letting him move lower.

I wasn't sure if I wanted this or not but all questions left my troubled mind when Krad's hand brushed my cock- it was an indescribable feeling… the smooth pads of his fingers, the water running, the soap studs rushing away, my face buried deep into the crook of Krad's neck smelling his beautiful hair…

He listened to me moan- I never moaned his name and all he was doing was running his hand up and down my length but I had never been touched before- well I had but this sensitivity… this kindness… this was all new… and damn it felt good.

I let a whimper breach my mouth when he pulled away, shifting his head away from mine so I was propped up on his chest and looking into his eyes through the water that splattered my face.

I could hear him squirting shampoo into his hands so it wasn't too shocking when he started to scrub my head, washing the sweat out of my hair, watching the soap studs turn it a light blue color; each bubble that ran down my pale skin held an individual rainbow.

His hands left my head and encircled my waist; he stood up and pulled me gingerly to my feet, turning me around so I faced him. Still holding me up, he sat back down, this time leaving room behind him- just enough room for my legs.

He placed me in front of him, letting me circle my legs behind him before heaving me closer… till our sexes almost touched- and then till they did. I couldn't help it- I gasped in shock and pleasure… swallowing quite a few soap studs while I was at it but enjoying the feeling of his dick pushing against mine.

Krad's' lips pressed against mine and one hand trailed to my chest, the other on my shoulder; slowly Krad leaned me backwards, pushing me gently against the bottom of the tub before settling on top of me- the whole time his lips never left mine.

"Satoshi?" I chocked on the water- outside of the door Daisuke was calling my name, asking me to come out of the shower that had now turned cold. I didn't know when Krad left but no longer was I pressed down.

"Y-Yah Daisuke?" I could hear him leaning on the door, almost pressing his ear against the door.

"You told me yesterday to come by your house… to talk about something?" Silently, I cursed my stupidity- why didn't I remember calling him about Krad? Why?

I tumbled out of the shower, stopping the water and tugging a towel over my aroused body, almost longingly wishing I didn't have to do this. Even as I burst out of the bathroom and gestured Daisuke to the living room before bustling into my room, slamming the door shut. I wished this wasn't what was happening… at least not _now._

I was slipping on a pair of boxers when a slender hand stopped me. Krad was standing in front of me- still stark naked and wet from the shower we had taken. He slipped the boxers off my waist and embraced me, pressing our members together again.

This time I did struggle. Bringing my hands up to his chest I pushed him away, pulling myself beck at the same time; but Krad would not release me.

The cold wall scraped against my back and arms as he pushed me back, forcing my arms above my head in a steady grip. A nervous jerk pulled on my naval as I desperately tried to fling him off me.

With sudden force Krad's lips crushed against mine, forcing my head against the wall with the pressure of the kiss. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, playfully licking my bottom lip and nibbling my top.

This time he didn't enter his tongue inside my mouth; instead he kissed the corners of my lips and moved down. Tender kisses followed by nips, licks, and hot breath splayed across my neck and collar bone, driving my body into a spasm of pleasurable shivers.

I was too occupied with staying silent to notice his hand tracing down my front moving lower and lower- it was only when he had my member in hand and was stroking it to attention that the gasp tore threw my lips.

Again he latched his lips to my, this time he took it to himself to ravish my mouth full out. Experienced hands, stroked, fondled, and played upon my dick-molesting and touching every inch it could cover.

I could feel the pre-chum slipping off my dick and the muscles clench in my stomach and ass- I was about to release. Krad pulled away, hands, lips, body- all physical contact.

I knew that smile, the one that painted dangerously across his pinked lips, it was the smile of triumph. He knew now that I longed to be touched- that I wished for every touch he laid upon my body… but he also knew that the touch I was most longing was not his.

A short rap upon the door brought me to my senses before I could stutter anything out my alter ego.

"One moment!" I desperately needed to masturbate, but there was no time. I shot about the room like a rocket, only replacing my cold unfriendly mask when I stepped out of my room, carefully shutting the door behind me.

A few feet in front of me stood Daisuke, shifting from foot to foot and looking at anything but my eyes; nervously his hands played with the hem of his shirt, pulling and tugging on it.

He was bursting to say something… something I probably didn't want to hear- so I brushed past him, walking to my front door and exiting the apartment, hoping Daisuke wasn't stupid enough not to grip the picture.

The walk to school was uneventful- if you don't include the thought that I was hard, ready to seed, standing next to the nervously shifting Daisuke, and trying not to explode inside my pants.

Just before we got to the gate Daisuke's hand shot out, catching my sleeve and yanking me back. He stood on his tiptoes slightly and whispered into my ear, hot breath rushing past to tickle my neck.

"I want a… word with you commander." Deep inside my unsteady mind I could feel Krad perk up, once again at attention, watching my every move. A hand snaked down and brushed past my dick, just touching it before pulling back.

"Having… fun commander?" A rosy blush sprinkled my cheeks and I yanked out of his grip, taking an unsteady step backwards and send a quick glance around. What happen next scared the crap out of me- a fully transformed Dark locked his arms on my hands and took off.

Who knows when the 'rabbit' Wiz had transformed… and who really cared? At the moment I was dangling about the city more the 400 feet from the ground and being swept away from my school to who knows where… by my enemy.

Krad didn't even twitch. A chuckle filled my ears as the overwhelming feeling of fear filled his senses.

'_I will not interfere this time my pet… this is all you.' _I flipped- the cool and always calm and collected Satoshi flipped- not one of those minor cry and pout flips but a full out scream of flip.

"LET ME GO!" I flailed in his grip, kicking and thrashing my body, trying to break free of the gloved hands that clenched me bear ones. He let go- just let go, letting me fall.

One hand outstretched and a shocked look was plastered on my face as he floated triumphantly above me, watching my fall. I crashed threw a skylight of some sort and slammed into a bed, shards of glass slit my skin.

Shock froze me in place- if I had been in my right mind I would have moved when Dark straddled me, watching my eyes widen with fear. This was all wrong- just last night I was caught in this position- not again- Please let this be a dream- let me wake up!

I clenched my eyes shut and bit into my lip, feeling the blood pore into my mouth I knew- this was not a dream. This was really Dark, dressed in black, wings still attached to his back and sitting on my hips… this was Dark lusting for the body beneath him- me.

A small mutter and a simple wave of his hand pooled a small amount of magic- nothing serious- definitely not enough to do anything to Daisuke… but enough to clear the glass- and my clothing.

"Ah… How nice to 'see' you Commander." Leaning forward he kissed me lightly, not forcing like Krad, lightly like he was daring me to ask for more. Confusion muddled my mind as I glared up at him.

I was enjoying this- sick- but I couldn't help it… the only touch I knew was the cold breath of Krad… and now, the fiery kiss of Dark. Darks hands slipped over my wrists, pushing gently- not enough to force me down but enough to tell me not to struggle.

Soft butterfly kisses scattered across my jaw line and down to the junction between my neck and collar bone. I felt his tongue slither out across my skin as he dragged it over my shoulder then up my neck, across my cheek and to my mouth.

No lip-lip contact was made, just his tongue running across and his hands messing with my wispy locks. The lust to be touched scrapped my mind and I closed the gap, forcing my lips against his.

Dark, unlike Krad, hadn't bound my hands and left them free to roam his still coated body. Slowly I traced my hands over his jacket, pushing and pulling, tugging ever so carefully to loosen the strap's that bound it in place.

Shrugging his shoulders, he let the bothersome object slip away and pool in the pile of clothing I hadn't noticed. The kiss became more passionate as I massaged his tense shoulders, whooing him into loosing up.

He sucked my lip into his mouth, teething it and coating it efficiently with saliva. He moaned into the kiss when my hands shifted lower, slipping to the edges of his waist before flipping him over and placing myself on top.

This was new to me- well… kind of new- but it was obviously new to Dark because he pulled away from the kiss and growled at me, slightly bearing his teeth in displeasure.

A carefully set hand pushed me back on to the bed so my sex brushed against his pants. He didn't stop to think- he simply snatched the handcuffs of the bed-table and forced my hands together and against a pole- no chance in breaking free of this one.

He became more forceful as his teeth nipped into my neck- only once drawing blood. Pain seared my senses when he punctured my skin, lapping at the blood that ran down my neck in a steady flow.

Deliberately he kept my mind occupied as he rubbed my nipples between his finger and thumb, sometimes scratching them lightly to make me moan. His wet mouth slipped down from my neck and to my right nipple where he gave a quick swirl of his tongue before sucking on it.

Instinctively I arched my back- begging silently for more. He trailed across to my other nipple, this time nibbling before sucking on it, testing for the cry he wanted. I let a soft moan slip though but bit back the cry, holding it in before I became completely vulnerable to the thief.

I could hear his chuckle and also feel it vibrate, resounding across my chest before he moved back up to my lips. He propped his elbows up by my head and watched me, content with the look of loss that crossed my face.

I could feel Krad stirring slightly, prodding at my mind, trying to push me back. It wasn't really hard this time- Dark's touching had left me like an open gate. Krad didn't shift our forms, he left my body exposed as he trailed a slim hand down to my pulsing dick.

'Krad stop!' Slowly he touched me- or what Dark saw, I touched myself. My hand stroked the length as Krad masturbated with my body, letting the moans I couldn't hold it pore out.

I tilted my head back, exposing my neck and hissed, enjoying the sensation of my hand tracing around, rubbing, and stroking. Dark watched me or Krad depending on how you look at it, with interest, obviously aroused.

With a sudden yank Krad gave me back control- just as Dark placed his tongue on the tip of my dick- licking the slit and pushing my hands away. I jerked and arched my back; he let my dick slip deeper into his mouth before sucking experimentally.

At first I was lost in the bliss of it- his tongue teased the edge, flickering over the top, as his hands groped the sacks. I jerked my head backwards, panting and squirming, pulling away and pushing forward at the same time.

His body sprawled over mine and he chuckled leaning in for a chaste kiss before moving to the edge of my ear, licking the shell and blowing on it to tickle the fine hairs that stood up on the back of my neck.

"Ever heard of sixty-nining?" Confused I cocked my head, exposing my neck to his, letting him view the small bite marks. "No?" I shook my head and tried to roll him off me.

"No" He didn't even shift after my pitiful attempt but smiled and kissed me again.

"You wanna find out?" Everything in me screamed 'Danger! Off limits!' but something else whispered 'come on, live a little.'

"…sure" Dark grinned, obviously pleased with my answer.

"mm, that's a good boy." A small hiss escaped my lips and I glared at him, no way, he was not going to act like Krad- Krad bad, Dark good. Krad growled too, and jabbed.

Pain split through my mind and a gasp tore through my lips. The hands that once lay limp at my side jerked up to grasp my hair and cover my face as Krad shoved his way in control.

A stunned Dark now lay a top a displeased Krad, staring with shock.

"Wha- but- ah- Satoshi" Krad chuckled and pushed Dark off of him, stretching and yawning at Dark's lack to string a sentence. "Krad- why?" This time Dark could choke out this question, he had moved onto the bed, propped his elbows on his knees and was watching Krad's face- careful not to look any lower.

Krad crouched in front of the thief, close enough that there breath mixed together and there eyes were almost everything in sight.

"He's mine." Dark wrinkled his nose and let out a short breath of disgust.

"No Krad- he's who ever he wants to be." This time Krad chuckled.

"Are you saying this because it's the truth… or because it's what you want him to believe about you?" Heat rose quickly from Darks groin to his face in his anger.

"It's because-" Krad leaned forward and closed the gap with a quick kiss. Dark had never pulled back from someone so fast, using his arm he wiped his mouth off and glared, hissing and bearing his teeth at Krad.

"Don't worry," Krad gave a slight shrug of his shoulders as if to say 'it was just to shut you up. "I wont stop you from mating with him-"

"What-" Dark sputtered and the heat in his face reduced to embarrassment.

"Just remember," Krad raised his voice above Darks, cutting him off. "It's who he decides to mate with in the end." With those simple words Krad released control over my body.


	3. Chapter 3

If there is one way to describe the feeling that filled me as I stood there, bear butt naked and in front of my life time enemy—I couldn't think of it. It had something to do with muttering, blushing, shuffling around, and wanting to jump of the top of a building but beyond that I was clueless.

I'm not fond of being put in positions—I tend to avoid them at all costs really but my life doesn't tend to be kind with me.

Tilting my head down I stared at my feet, dread leaking through my blood like ice. Two freaking days and I had more sex then I've ever even _thought _about during my life. Not that I thought about sex a lot or anything—but seriously had the whole world gone batty? Did my forehead have a sign on it that said "Look at me! I'm a great fuck!" I think NOT. This was just some fucked up game these freaks where playing with my head.

I heard Dark shift across the floor but refused to look up. There was no way I would give him the satisfaction of seeing the confusion on my face. What if he took it wrong—not as "What the hell?" But as "Do I like you?" I did not want to handle Dark—or Krad for that matter—any longer.

Though my bangs I watched his feet approach, he walked slowly like I was a rabbit and he was a fox, coming in for a nice chat before the kill. Yah, like I was going to turn heel and run. How much more degrading did I need in one day? I put myself in shut down mode. The steely face I can't see you and don't know you mode.

If you look denial up on the internet the psychological side says something along the lines of denying something the mind can't put up with. Basically I was in denial about my situation. I'm used to dealing with shit—I mean look at the curse life dished me out. But I'm not used to dealing with… life. I don't need love—all I need is hate. What good is love when my loved ones will only get hurt? I can't be used—I have to do the using. If I get used then _I _get hurt. And how good am I for myself if I'm too damaged to do anything? So where do I go when I'm in denial? A place I call winter—even Krad can't get me here.

Back in reality the white carpet crinkled under his feet, like foot steps in fresh snow they stayed as he stepped away. I could feel myself slipping into my denial. The silence that filled the room gave hope into my vision, I could practically hear the crunch of the frost shattering underneath his pale skin, and I could feel the whisk of the cold winter air rubbing against my body like a neglected cat. I closed my eyes to shut out his approach, my attention turned to the air rushing past—that's why I was surprised when a trembling finger brushed my chin.

"Satoshi-chan?" Fear laced the voice, making it tremble and dip with each word. It was like a child who I had stuck with the butt of a gun. He expected me to shoot him down with the bullet in the front—he expected me to be like I normally was. Empty and cold as the snow in my visions. But snow is not empty—snow is beautiful. Snow is alive and lovely. It is a danger and a comfort. This time I wasn't a comfort. I was going to burst. Krad was shoving his way into my place.

"Don't touch me." The hand snapped back in shock. I wasn't one to give commands-- ever. Inside my heart I could feel Krad smirk. He knew I was talking to him—but it was Dark who was taking the blow. "Don't touch me." He hadn't reached out to touch me again but I couldn't stop it for pouring out of my mouth. I needed to say it—it was like the words where going to explode from me and shatter the world. Krad was pushing so hard—the world was falling apart, cracks in my frost and melting in my snow. The world was ending with a burst of bright angel wings.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me!" I wasn't far enough gone to mistake the whine in my own voice—but I couldn't stop now. I needed it out. I needed to burst into a thousand little shards—I needed to rid my self of this frost and become something human. Not this controlled _animal _to be raped and toyed with. I knew if Krad got in that's all I ever would be—he would claim every part of me—I would have nothing left just to myself.

"Satoshi…" Dark reached out again and I knew that as soon as he touched I would break. The whole world would break. Krad would slide in and sit himself in my world—he would suffocate my snow and melt it with his sun.

"DON'T!!!!" I flung myself backwards as hard as I could, the sharp crack of the wall against my back didn't matter. I couldn't be touched—not if I wanted to come out sane. He kept walking though. Him and his perfection—him and his naked glory—he wouldn't stop coming for me. "Don't! Please! Don't!"

I put my hands over my eyes—I felt like a toddler, "If I can't see him, he can't see me." I could feel the trickle of tears running across my face and I hunched over, pressing my ass against the wall and exposing my back.

I peeled my hands away from my eyes and watched in horror as perfect raindrops splattered across my slender hands. The more I watched them descend into oblivion the faster they fell—it was like something had broken in me that I couldn't fix. Maybe my heart was cracking and this was all of the ice melting out—maybe I was crazy and I would wake up without someone else inside my head. Or maybe Krad was in finally and this was what I was being dished out.

"Satioshi!" Shock this time—fear. The feet are no longer walking—he's running for me. His hands are on my back, touching the arch of my spine. I shatter. Everything shatters.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" I'm flailing, trying to hit anything and everything. I'm broken. Words rush out from the melt of snow flakes falling from my eyes and into my mouth. "You always think you can have everything! You and him! But you can't! You can't do that to people! You can't!" He's blocking my arms, trying to catch them—but he can't. It's like he's not there anymore. I'm not trying to hurt him—but something needs to hurt. Something needs to hurt more then I do. Krad is so far inside me—to far in.

"You're all so fucking twisted! So warped around yourself! You think you understand! YOU DON'T!!! You just fucking USE me like I'm your TOY!!! I'm NOT!!! I'm alive goddamit!" My hands slap against my face and my fingers tear at it, trying to break free of this frosty mask of melting ice. I can feel it as my nails rip my flesh apart—I can see it in his eyes as blood drips across my cheeks. It feels good. It feels like freedom. I tear harder and faster.

"You think you know me? You think you control me? Well you don't! YOU DON'T! You don't know and you don't care! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!!! I do!!! I need someone to care about me!" His hands are scrabbling to pull me away from myself as Krad is scrambling to burst free of the cage in my mind. I have him caught now. Caught in the madness in my mind. I can hardly breathe between my tears and screaming and my sight is blacking in and out. I can feel the ice freezing Krad inside my heart. He's being frozen and his sun is dying. But I don't want him here—I want him out. I don't want a freak inside me anymore.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!! Get out get out get OUT!!!" At last Krad burst free from the cages and I feel like I'm soaring—I'm looking up into the light on my ceiling and drifting away. The light is growing so far away…. So far away…..

Gone

-------------------------

A/N: I know I haven't posted in a long time but I'm going to try to post a lot more now that I have more time to do it. This chapter was short and had no sex in it—sorry for all that expected that!—but I'm trying to build… a story? Out of this. :D Tell me what you think!!!!

Shimmer of an Angel


End file.
